Et si au fond, je t'aimais?
by Krakrame
Summary: Au départ, ils se détestaient mais au fond, se haïssait-ils vraiment?


**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas**

Et si au fond, je t'aimais?

Tobi était devant son écran d'ordinnateur, le sourir aux lèvres. Il préparait une petite surprise pour son senpaï qui était triste et déprimé depuis que son ex l'avait quitté.  
Au départ, cela avait beaucoup amusé Tobi mais voyant l'état de Deidara empirer, cela l'amusa beaucoup moins et il décida de prendre la situation en main afin de redonner le sourire à don senpaï. Le problème était que la seule chose qui lui redonnera le sourire serait une nouvelle petite amie qui l'aimerait vraiment. Et, oû trouver une petite amie? Sur un site de rencontre ! Ne connaissant pas vraiment son senpaï qui ne parlait jamais de lui, il devait lui poser des questions afin de répondre au questionnaire du site :

Tobi :- Deidara-senpaï ! Deidara-senpaï ! Tobi peut poser des questions à Deidara-senpaï

Deidara :- Si je réponds à tes questions, tu me laisse tranquille ? hn

Tobi hocha du chef et lui promis qu'il ne l'embêterait plus. Deidara s'extirpa de son lit en soupirant et l'interrogatoire commença.  
Une fois que Deidara eu terminé de répondre aux questions qui était, très très louche et que le profil de Deidara fut finit, Tobi le valida et sortit de la pièce l'air satisfait.

Quelques jours plus tard dans le repère de l'Akatsuki :

TOC TOC TOC

Konan : qui part ouvrir ?  
Tous :...  
Konan : C'est bon, vous précipité pas, j'y vais...

Arriver devant la porte :

Facteur : Bonjour, j'ai un coli et du courrier pour... DeiDei-senpaï. Une petite signature ?

Deidara, qui avait entendu le surnom que Tobi lui donnait, arriva devant la porte, signa et retourna s'installer dans le salon, il regarda le coli et le courrier d'un air surpris car il n'avait pas pour habitude de recevoir du courrier mais son étonnement grandit encore plus quand il lu les lettres qu'il avait reçu. La première lettre disait qu'une certaine Yumi avait vue son soit disant profil Meetic et voulait le rencontrer, il lu la deuxième lettre qui disait pratiquement la même chose que la première et ainsi de suite. Il reposa les lettres et le colis contenant une jolie peluche sur la table du salon et interrogea les membres de l'Akatsuki, cherchant la personne qui lui avait fait cette mauvaise blague. Il nu pas à chercher l'autant car Tobi vint le voir, un sourire fier sous son masque et lui avoua tout :

Tobi :- Tobi était triste pour Deidara senpaï parce que Deidara- senpaï n'allait pas bien alors Tobi à voulu trouver une copine pour son senpaï !

Deidara :- Tobi, je t'ais dit combien de fois de ne pas te mêler de mes affaires ? hn Et comment à tu pu croire que je pourrais oublier aussi vite Celena ?hn  
Tobi :- Mais Tobi ne veut que le bonheur de Deidara-senpaï et de plus Tobi pansais que Deidara-senpaï était un grand ninja et un grand ninja ne se rabaisse jamais comme Deidara-senpai, enfin c'est ce que Tobi croyais...

Ce dernier sortie de la pièce, l'air triste et déçu. En le voyant comme ça et en repensant à ce que Tobi lui avait dit, Deidara soupira et décida d'accepter de rencontrer ces soit disant prétendantes. Après tout, Tobi pensait bien faire et c'est vrai qu'il ce montrait pathétique. Cela faisait trois mois que Celia l'avait quittée et il devra tôt ou tard l'oublier alors mieux vos maintenant afin de ne pas trop souffrir et surtout ne pas faire souffrir son ami et coéquipier. Il alla voir Tobi pour lui dire qu'il acceptait de rencontrer une seule de ses prétendantes et pour un après-midi seulement. En entendant ça, Tobi sauta de joie et courra annoncer la nouvelle vers tous les membres de l'Akatsuki, ce qui fit à moitié regretter la décision de Deidara. En épluchant les profils de ses prétendantes, il fut surpris par le profil d'une fille qui avait l'air passionnée par l'art et qui l'utilisait pour ses combats. Il lui envoya un message lui donnant la date et le lieu de rencontre en précisant la manière dont il serait habillé. Il alla finalement se coucher sans cesser de penser au rendez-vous qui était prévu pour dans deux jours.

Deux jours plus tard, dans un village complètement paumé :

Deidara venais d'arriver au lieu de rendez-vous qui n'était autres qu'un petit café se trouvant dans la grande place du village. Il portait une chemise bleu turquoise qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus, avec un pantalon noir. Bref, il était habillé simple mais classe. Il s'installa sur la terrasse et observa la place. On pouvait voir de la végétation placée tout autour de la place et une fontaine assez grande qui surplombait la place et donnait un peu de fraicheur à cette journée ensoleillée. Il observa les passants qui se trouvaient en masse sur la place. Certain avaient une allure précipités, comme s'il était en retard et d'autres marchait paisiblement, ce promenant seul ou en groupe, discutant ensemble, riant. Son regard ce pausa subitement sur une personne particulière. Il était habillée d'un pull rouge simple et comme lui d'un pantalon noir. Mais ce qui l'intrigua encore plus était ses cheveux rouges. Cette personne lui disait quelque chose mais il ne voulait pas croire que c'était lui mais quand il se retrouva devant lui il ne pu que constater que c'était bien la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir et qu'il voulait voir qui ce trouvait devant lui :

Deidara :- Sasori ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sasori :- J'ai un rendez-vous, avec quelqu'un qui porte une chemise comme la tienne et qui porte, le même pantalon que toi... C'est bon j'ai compris, il est hors de questions que je reste une minute de plus avec toi !

Deidara :- C'est fou j'allai dire la même chose !hn

Sasori ce retourna pour partir et au bout de quelque pas, revint s'asseoir en face de Deidara :

Sasori :- Je me suis déplacé jusqu'ici ce n'est pas pour rien alors je reste. Mais ne crois pas que c'est parce que je t'apprécie, c'est tout le contraire !

Deidara :- Je te rappelle que moi aussi je me suis déplacé ! hn Et de plus, moi je n'ai rien dit ! hn dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Ils restèrent ce fixé du regard, les bras croisés et la mine boudeuse. Un silence s'installa, malgré le bruit de foule émanant de la grande place. Au bout d'un moment, un serveur arriva, rompant le silence de plus en plus pesant et, par la même occasion, leur contact visuel. Une fois la commande prise, le serveur retourna dans le café, et revint quelques minutes plus tard apporter leur commande et en voyant que Deidara et sasori se lançait des regards assassins, il ne s'attarda pas et s'en alla, les laissant de nouveau seul. Deidara soupira longuement avant de prendre la parole :

Deidara :- Bon, moi je ne vais pas passer l'après-midi dans ce café donc trouve rapidement quelque chose à faire. hn

Sasori :- C'était ton idée de ce retrouver dans ce café alors arête de jouer les énervé ! Bon, tu veux qu'on aille se promener?

Deidara :- T'as pas pu trouver mieux comme idée ? hn –il soupira et reprit- Bon, si tu

Ils se levèrent après avoir payé l'adition et se mire à marcher en silence dans les rues du village qui était toutes très colorées et où les villageois préparait la fête des lumières. Deidara marchait droit devant lui s'en ce soucier du rouquin qui marchait à ses côtés enfin, jusqu'à qu'il remarque le regard insistant que lui jetais son camarade. Quand ce dernier vit Deidara se tourner vers lui, il baissa instinctivement les yeux et rougit fortement. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de le regarder comme ça ? Bon en même temps, il devait avouer que le blondinet était canon... Il se mit une claque mentale en repensent à ce qu'il venait de se dire. Le grand Sasori no Akasuna n'éprouvait aucun sentiment, c'était comme ça et ça ne changera pas ! Il interrompit le court de ses pensées en voyant que Deidara n'avait pas arrêté de le regarder, au contraire, son regard c'était fait plus insistant ce qui troubla encore plus Sasori qui ce mit à rougir de plus belle. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait tout à coups ? Où était passé l'imperturbable Sasori, celui qui restait calme et qui restait pratiquement inébranlable ?  
Le voyant de plus en plus rouge et perturbé, Deidara s'arrêta et Sasori fit de même :

Sasori :- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Deidara :- T'as l'air bizarre... T'es malade ?hn

Sasori :-Non, je vais très bien. De plus, c'est toi qui ose dire que je suis bizarre ?

Deidara *s'approche et lui touche le front* :- On dirait que t'as de la fiè

Sasori* en s'écartant brusquement* :- Je t'ai dit que je vais bien et puis d'abord vire ta main !

Deidara enleva sa main du front de Sasori et se sentit étrangement triste, il n'aimait pas que Sasori le rejette, à chaque fois, un sentiment de solitude l'envahissais et il ne supportait pas. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivai et il trouvait ça frustrant, d'autant plus qu'il détestait Sasori ! Sans plus attendre, ils se remirent à marcher, aussi perturber par leur penser l'un que l'autre.  
On bout d'un moment, ils tombèrent sur un petit parc où l'on pouvait trouver une balançoire et un toboggan. Ils entrèrent dans le parc et s'assirent sur le banc. Tout à coups, Deidara eu un regard triste qui n'échappa pas à Sasori qui s'empressa de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Deidara ce leva après lui avoir affirmé que tout allait bien et s'installa sur la balançoire et ce balança doucement.  
En le voyant ce balancer tristement, Sasori ressentit un pincement au cœur. Deidara avait l'air triste et nostalgique, cela lui fendait le cœur. Il ne voulait pas le voir comme ça. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, était que Deidara ne se confiait jamais et à force, il risquait de devenir froid avec les gens qui l'entour, ses secrets risquait de le détruire et il ne voulait pour rien au monde qu'il devienne comme lui. Quand la balançoire s'arrêta, Sasori se leva et alla le voir. S'il ne lui parlait pas tout de suite, il sera trop tard, il ne pouvait l'abandonner alors qu'il voyait qu'il allait mal. Il s'immobilisa devant lui et l'androgyne releva la tête :

Sasori :- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Deidara eu un sourire faux, un sourire morne qui ne faisait transmettre aucun véritable sentiment :

Deidara :- Mais, tout vas bien.

Sasori :- Arrête, s'il te plaît. Arrête de me mentir, je vois très bien que quelque chose ne vas pas.

Il prit une pause, attendant que Deidara réagisse mais la seule chose qu'il fit fut de baisser la tête :

Sasori :- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ? Pourquoi ne montres-tu jamais tes sentiments. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te confis pas ? La seule chose que je veux c'est t'aider, te montrer que tu n'es pas seul.

Quand Deidara entendit cette dernière phrase, il releva brusquement la tête. Au départ, il n'avait entendu que des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre mais quand il avait entendu la dernière phrase, il avait sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Plus seul ? Comment était-ce possible de ne plus être seul ? Et pourtant, en voyant l'air sincère de Sasori, son regard doux et apaisant, toute la solitude qu'il ressentait s'en allait, il n'y avait plus que ce sentiment de réconfort. N'y tenant plus, il éclata en sanglot dans les bras de celui qu'il avait considéré comme un rival et qui aujourd'hui, le soutenait dans un moment de grande tristesse. Ils avaient cessés de parler, ils n'en avaient pas besoin, un simple regard, une simple étreinte, pouvait en dire plus que mille mots. Deidara se laissa bercer dans les bras de Sasori qui lui caressait les cheveux, s'efforçant de le calmer. Une fois calmé, Deidara se mit à parler, déversant tout ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur. Il confia tout à Sasori, même les choses les plus intimes. Ce dernier restât l'écouter en lui tenant la main et s'en jamais rien dire. Une fois le récit de Deidara finit, ce dernier sourit faiblement à Sasori avant de lui dire un simple « merci » qui montrait une profonde gratitude. Sasori ne le montra pas complètement mais le sourire franc que lui avait adressé lui avait réchauffé le coeur. Jamais il ne l'avais vue mettre tant de sentiments dans un simple sourire ou un simple « merci ».  
Voyant que le soleil allait se coucher, Deidara ce leva et avança suivit de Sasori. La fête des lumières allait bientôt commencer et il voulait partager ce moment avec Sasori car oui, la fête des lumières dans ce village était une pure merveille.

Arriver à la place principal du village, Sasori fût émerveillé par la multitude de lumières colorées qui illuminait la place. En effet, sur les balcons, on pouvait voir des guirlandes scintillées, des bougies aux couleurs changeantes éclairer le rebord des fenêtres, pour l'occasion, des stands de jeux avais été aménagés d'où émanait, là aussi de la lumière de couleurs qui passait du vert au jaune, du jaune au rose et ainsi de suite. C'était un spectacle ahurissant. Mais Deidara avait encore quelque chose à lui montrer et il le prit par la main et se mit à marcher d'un pas rapide, entrainant Sasori qui se demandait où il les emmenait. Ils arrivèrent finalement sur une colline qui surplombait le village, leur offrant une vue exceptionnelle. Deidara regarda sa montre et lui dit simplement :

Deidara :- Ca vas commencer.

Sasori n'eu pas le temps de demander plus de détail qu'une détonation se fit entendre suivit par une lumière qui déchira l'obscurité du ciel, un feu d'artifice.  
Ils s'assirent sur l'herbe et admirèrent le spectacle, sans pour autant ce lâcher la main, au contraire, Sasori resserra la sienne ce qui surpris Deidara qui tourna son visage vers Sasori qui lui sourit. Deidara fut d'autant plus surpris car jamais il n'avait vue Sasori sourire et encore moins pour lui ! Il aimait tellement ce sourire, il trouvait qu'il était magnifique et il voudrait qu'il lui sourie plus souvent. Il aimerait aussi le prendre dans ses bras, l'étreindre et ne plus jamais la lâcher, il aimerait tellement... Il se réveilla de ses songes. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait depuis tout à l'heure ? Perturbé par ses sentiments, il se leva brusquement et se mit à marcher. Ne comprenant rien, Sasori ce mit à marcher derrière lui :

Sasori :- Deidara ! Deidara !

Arriver à sa hauteur, il le força à le retourner vers lui :

Sasori :- Qu'est ce que t'as ? En moins de deux t'as changé d'humeur, qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

Deidara plaqua violemment Sasori contre un arbre :

Deidara :- Ce qui ne va pas ? Ce qui ne vas pas c'est que je comprends plus rien, quand je suis avec toi je me sens toujours mieux, quand tu t'en vas je me sens affreusement seul ! Quand tu m'ignore, j'ai l'impression que tout s'écroule autour de moi mais quand tu m'as sourit, je n'ai eu qu'un envie c'est de te prendre dans mes bras et de passer ma vie comme ça, de ne plus jamais te lâcher ! Ce qui ne va pas c'est que je suis perdu...

Il y eu un grand silence qui s'installa, Deidara relâcha Sasori posa sa tête sur le torse du pantin et laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Au bout d'un moment, Deidara se redressa et partie, sans que Sasori ne face le moindre mouvement. Il savait qu'il devait avancer, qu'il devait le rattraper mais son corps était incapable de bouger. Il se força à bouger, il essaya de ce déplacé mais il n'y arrivait pas. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, il repensa à cette journée passée avec lui, toute les scènes défilait dans sa tête à une vitesse folle quand tout à coup, tout s'arrêta et la scène du parc ce jouait dans son esprit. Il avait promis de ne jamais l'abandonner et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il faisait. Ne pouvant supporter de rester ici, il reprit ses moyens et se mit à courir à la suite de celui qui avait toujours compté pour lui sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte. Il se mit à courir de plus en plus vite quand il entendit des bruits de combats. Quand il arriva sur les lieux, il vit Deidara se battant contre des ninjas. Voyant qu'il était en mauvaise posture, Sasori se lança sans réfléchir dans la bataille. En voyant Deidara en si mauvaise état, il ne put contenir sa colère vainquant un à un les ninjas ennemis jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en resta plus un seul. Il se retourna et s'approcha de Deidara qui souffrait en silence, s'assit à ses cotés et lui pris la main :

Sasori :- Ca vas aller, t'inquiète pas, on va rentrer au repère et on va te soigner d'accord ?

Deidara :- Sasori, je sais que je vais bientôt mourir mais avant ça, tu dois savoir que tu as toujours beaucoup conté pour moi mais j'ai toujours été assez idiot pour ne pas le remarquer.

Sasori :- Deidara, arrête tes conneries, tu ne vas pas mourir je te dis, tu ne peux pas mourir, merde !

Deidara :- J'ai pas envie de m'engueuler avec quelqu'un que j'aime avant ma mort alors t'écoute et tu te tais ! Je vais mourir alors de tout façon j'ai rien à perdre, Sasori, j'aurai aimé te le dire plus tôt mais, je t'aime.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Sasori de répondre quoi que ce soit et l'embrassa passionnément, quand ils manquèrent d'air, ils interrompirent leur baisé et se sourire mutuellement. Deidara perdit soudainement son sourire ce qui inquiétât Sasori :

Sasori :- Deidara ? Deidara ?

Deidara qui luttait pour garder les paupières ouvertes !

Deidara : Tu ne peux pas savoir... comme je t'aime... je t'aime et, je veux que tu sois heureux...

Il regarda les feux d'artifices dans le ciel, c'était le bouquet final, il retourna son regard vers Sasori et les dernières paroles qu'il entendit avant de mourir furent : « je t'aime... »

Voyant le corps s'en vit de son amour, Sasori le secoua en appelant son nom, mais il ne répondit pas. Les larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues, il pleura longtemps, serrant contre lui, le corps s'en vit de son premier amour. Il souleva le corps de Deidara et s'en alla.

Quelques temps plus tard, Sasori mourut dans un combat acharné. A sa mort, il avait affiché un sourire serein car il avait enfin rejoint son bien aimé, quelque part, dans un endroit où ils pourront rester ensemble pour l'éternité et où ils ne seront plus jamais séparés.


End file.
